


Haiku

by Callysto



Category: Adventure Time, Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Lucifer (TV), Suits (US TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV), UnREAL (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Fast-Burn, M/M, Smut, Strong Language, multi fandom, overwhelmingly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callysto/pseuds/Callysto
Summary: Brevity is the soul of wit.





	Haiku

And then they fucked.

The end.


End file.
